


我最讨厌的人排第一的是全圆佑

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Summary: 我变成了一团棉絮蜷缩在全圆佑的掌心，他攥紧拳头就可以把我身体里的空气都挤出去，我的每一寸都能贴紧他的皮肉
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 9





	我最讨厌的人排第一的是全圆佑

设计师X模特

没什么用的人物设定and小酒第一人称

我最讨厌的人排第一的是全圆佑，第二是我的经纪人小芙。

比如现在，马上走秀就开始了，全圆佑这个设计师不去准备结束的致辞，反倒拉着我躲在试衣间。我闭着眼都能想象到小芙在后台找不到我咬牙切齿的样子，当然我闭着眼的另一个原因是我正在和全圆佑接吻。他贴着我的嘴唇问老婆有没有变胖，手已经顺着下摆伸进去了，这他妈谁能忍，他这是在看不起我作为模特的专业素养，更是对这个月我跟小芙斗智斗勇想吃一口肉的血泪事迹的不尊重，狗男人！气的我睁开眼想骂他，可惜看到他好帅好帅的下颌角，我还是投降了。毕竟是帅哥，胖点就胖点吧，下次拜托他设计plus的衣服。

最后当然没做，毕竟这是他的秀，模特腿软倒摔倒还是不太像样子。真实情况是小芙给我打了八十个电话（有夸张成分）打不通，就让小帅给他哥打电话，小帅是他的男朋友，也是全圆佑的弟弟。全圆佑这个傻子居然不知道静音，手机铃声还是之前逼着我录的。

“老公，来电话了~”

录的时候我们俩衣服都不剩几件了，我喘的好像三天没喝水，他掏出手机的时候我还以为他的禽兽内心终于暴露了，那一瞬间我都想到他把我们做爱的视频录下来然后在家里循环播放看到我脸红耳热的样子，谁能想到这个傻子下一句话是老婆给我录个起床铃声吧，我出差的时候没有你喊都起不来床。

全圆佑你有事吗，我夺过他的手机就开始骂“全圆佑都他妈六点了快给老子起床，不起床工作赚不到钱，老子就踹了你跟别的男人好，我要让你做south korea最绿的帅哥！”我发誓当时的脸色却是跟草原差不多绿。最后他掐着我的阴茎不让我射，非要我喊老公的时候，我确实挺想踹了他的。

所以小芙是循着铃声找到更衣室的，我缩在全圆佑怀里满面潮红，小芙把门拍的震天响，骂我们精虫上脑不看时候，还说要把这件事披露给媒体让我明天就失业，我和全圆佑都知道他开玩笑，只有跟过来的小帅紧张兮兮地说“宝宝如果珉奎哥失业了的话你也就没有工作了，你要冷静！”

“这个时候不应该说失业了也没关系你养我吗！”

我觉得小芙可能爆发了，万幸压垮他的最后一根稻草不是我和我老公，我心里有一丝窃喜，赶紧从全圆佑怀里钻出来。墙上挂着一套西装，布料又娇又贵（跟小芙一样），全圆佑怕我弄摺了就亲自给我穿。我声明一下，看我胖没胖都是我老公的批话，我作为一个有点名气的专业模特，真的是非常注重身材管理的。

我穿带整齐出现在生气的小芙面前，虽然唇妆有点花了，但也是五分钟之内就可以上台的完美状态，小西红柿才换了脸色，我们俩挽着手高高兴兴地走了，留下色情狂魔哥哥给恋爱傻瓜弟弟上一课。

晚上庆功宴吃火锅，我妆都没卸，换了一身运动服跟小芙打架。

我要点五盘肉，他说不可以。

我说今天工作完成我有很长的休息时间可以容忍我一晚上的放纵，他说不可以。

我说我是你老板我要给你扣工资，他说我男朋友家开公司的很有钱。

我说白天你气的都要把他踹了，他说没见过小情侣撒娇吗你跟全圆佑是不是性生活不合。

我说你放屁我今天才在更衣室给他口了，没等他开口我又回击，倒是你谈恋爱三个月还没做过爱吧。我靠在全圆佑肩膀上故作天真地说“哥哥猜猜未来的三个月我们小芙会开张吗？”

小芙气的又变身小西红柿，先骂我又去骂小帅，最后得出结论，跟全圆佑沾边的都不是什么好人。我说那你是他弟妹怎么说。

“铁血硬汉拒绝泥塑哈“

最后肉还是没吃，我之前毕竟也说了，我是专业的模特，还是要注重身材管理的，不然下一次全圆佑真的为了我改大衣服的尺码，我拿一年的性生活打赌小芙要把这个东西写进他的2020最好笑的十件事。

我有预感，如果五十年后我开始写我的个人传记，那我的输入法第一个记住的可能是小芙，他占据了我生活的大半部分，我们不仅是动辄拿失业互相威胁的工作伙伴，也是很亲密无间的好朋友。我是先于全圆佑认识的小芙，那个时候我还是把平面模特当做兼职，偶尔赚赚外快都花给了steam的普通大学生，他是跟我选同一节水课的同学，于是每个周三晚上，一教阶梯教室的后排座位就是我们友情的见证。

后来我在一次工作中认识了全圆佑，坦白说我当时是没什么感觉的，不过全圆佑好像一下子就记住我了，后面几次拍摄他都作为设计师到场，拍的时候是冬天，我们几个模特穿的薄，小芙那个时候还不是经纪人，也没人捧着大棉袄在旁边等我，全圆佑点了热饮给所有人，还让场务搬了好几个小太阳。我碰着热巧克力泪留在心里，冬天真是适合发展爱情的季节，全圆佑的灰色大衣和羊绒围巾当天晚上准时出现在我的梦里了。

我像每一个陷入爱情的少男少女一样捧着脸跟小芙说全圆佑，我手舞足蹈地向他描述我心里是怎样的艳阳高照，哪怕窗外连续大雪零下十三度，我都为他跳动着一颗恒温三十六度五的心脏。我又说感觉我好像开成了一朵花，全圆佑就是灌溉我的水，小芙冲过来捂住我的嘴说大学课堂禁止舞簧。

我：？

“你真的脑子不太好吧”我怜爱地看着他“我看你需要谈恋爱了，不然寂寞生活过多了看什么都像做爱。“

最后一次拍摄小芙坚持陪我去，明面的理由是别人都有捧大棉袄的经纪人，我不能没有牌面，其实我们心里都清楚他想去看看全圆佑是什么样的帅哥能把我迷得神魂颠倒。那天据小芙说是一个天气刚刚好的周日，我个人是没什么感觉啦，因为全圆佑把他弟弟带过来了，小帅是摄影专业的学生，今天来做助理摄影师。小芙第一眼看到他就把我抛在脑后，他不认识全圆佑，就把我的大棉袄塞在无辜的他手里，装作摄影爱好者去跟小帅搭讪。

我拍完冷的半死全场找棉袄，第一眼先看到全圆佑胳膊上搭着我的外套，另一只手端着一杯热巧克力对我微笑。我一偏头看到小芙挤眉弄眼让我别去打扰他，臭弟弟，为了帅哥把兄弟弃于不顾，明天你就胖十斤。

全圆佑看我迟迟不过去，就主动走上前，先递外套后递热饮，完全像一个经纪人。我有点不好意思地暖着手跟他道谢

“谢谢全老师，但是热巧克力太甜了我不能喝来着“

他一向没什么表情的脸色出现了一点可以称为后悔的神色，我不太想看到这么完美的帅脸出现一点负面情绪，下意识地说“如果这个时候全老师能给我一个联系方式，我应该就不会冷了！”

十秒钟后，我拥有了全圆佑的手机号码，ins账号，家庭住址，甚至是他身份证号，大学的学号。我举着手机想，这些按照不同规则排列的数字居然构建了全圆佑到现在的生命，又好笑又神奇。

但其实爱情很没有道理，也不像这些数字那样有迹可循，至少我陷入全圆佑的甜蜜陷阱毫无察觉，不管是第一次接吻还是做爱，都没能事先计划，在没有人的化妆间亲吻，啧啧的水声回响在过分空旷的房间里，我的腰背贴着全圆佑的手掌，他的手背贴着有些粗糙的墙面，我好像是被一团热流包裹住，大脑被蒸成一片混沌，只能随着身体本能同她亲吻。

我变成了一团棉絮蜷缩在全圆佑的掌心，他攥紧拳头就可以把我身体里的空气都挤出去，我的每一寸都能贴紧他的皮肉，我甚至有一点执拗地迷恋他给我的一切，甚至在他微凉的精液射进我的肠道，我竟然趴在他的肩膀上大哭。这一瞬间我找到了生命的平衡，就是我付出了一些眼泪，得到了全圆佑，不仅仅只是精液，也不只是做爱的快感，我得到了全部的全圆佑，也把全部的我都送给了他。

小芙决定跟小帅告白之前特地喊我出来谈话，他喝多糖加珍珠布丁的奶茶，我喝他跟youtuber新学的减肥蔬果汁。他问我怎么确定爱上全圆佑的。  
“如果你现在脑海里已经有同居一个月后，你向我抱怨他和你不同的生活习惯的场景，多半就是爱上他了哦”

其实我想说如果你跟他对视有勃起的冲动，主要是考虑到他又会骂我舞簧，下次做一些更难喝的东西荼毒我。

总而言之，我最讨厌的人排第一的是全圆佑，第二是我的经纪人小芙。 

但我也很爱他们。


End file.
